Germany national football team
Germany | image = | nickname = Die Mannschaft (The Team) | association = German Football Association (Deutscher Fußball-Bund – DFB) | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Joachim Löw | asst_coach = Marcus Sorg | captain = Manuel Neuer | most_caps = Lothar Matthäus (150) | top_scorer = Miroslav Klose (71) | home_stadium = | fifa_code = GER | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 1 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 22 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 24 | kit_image = | first_international = 5-3 (Basel, Switzerland; 5 April 1908) | biggest_win = 16–0 | biggest_defeat = England Am. 9–0 | world_cup_apps = 19 | world_cup_first_app = 1934 | world_cup_best = Champions (1954, 1974, 1990, 2014) | regional_cup_name = European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 13 | regional_cup_first_app = 1972 | regional_cup_best = Champions (1972, 1980, 1996) |}} The Germany national football team is the national association football team of Germany and is controlled by the German Football Association (Deutscher Fußball-Bund – DFB). The current manager is Joachim Löw. The team is one of the most successful national team in the international tournaments, Germany have won 4 titles of World Cup, 3 titles of UEFA European Championship, and a title of FIFA Confederations Cup. History Competitive records FIFA World Cup Champions Runners-up Third Place Fourth Place :*Denotes draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. :**Gold background colour indicates that the tournament was won. :***Red border color indicates tournament was held on home soil. UEFA European Championship :*Denotes draws include knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. :**Gold background colour indicates that the tournament was won. :***Red border color indicates tournament was held on home soil. Results and fixtures 2019 |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Goretzka |goals2 = Jović |stadium = Volkswagen Arena |location = Wolfsburg, Germany |attendance = 26,101 |referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) |result = D }} |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = De Ligt Depay |goals2 = Sané Gnabry Schulz |stadium = Johan Cruyff ArenA |location = Amsterdam, Netherlands |attendance = 51,694 |referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) |result = W }} |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Sané Reus |stadium = Borisov Arena |location = Barysaw, Belarus |attendance = 12,510 |referee = Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) |result = W }} |score = 8–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Reus Gnabry Goretzka Gündoğan Werner Sané |goals2 = |stadium = Opel Arena |location = Mainz, Germany |attendance = 26,050 |referee = Ali Palabıyık (Turkey) |result = W }} |score = 2–4 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Gnabry Kroos |goals2 = F. de Jong Tah Malen Wijnaldum |stadium = Volksparkstadion |location = Hamburg, Germany |attendance = 51,299 |referee = Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) |result = L }} |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Halstenberg Gnabry |stadium = Windsor Park |location = Belfast, Northern Ireland |attendance = 18,326 |referee = Daniele Orsato (Italy) |result = W }} |score = 2–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Gnabry Havertz |goals2 = Alario Ocampos |stadium = Westfalenstadion |location = Dortmund, Germany |attendance = 45,197 |referee = Clément Turpin (France) |result = D }} |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Gündoğan Werner |stadium = A. Le Coq Arena |location = Tallinn, Estonia |attendance = 12,062 |referee = Georgi Kabakov (Bulgaria) |result = W }} |score = 4–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ginter Goretzka Kroos |goals2 = |stadium = Borussia-Park |location = Mönchengladbach, Germany |attendance = 33,164 |referee = Orel Grinfeld (Israel) |result = W }} |score = 6–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Gnabry Goretzka Brandt |goals2 = Smith |stadium = Commerzbank-Arena |location = Frankfurt, Germany |attendance = 42,855 |referee = Carlos del Cerro Grande (Spain) |result = W }} 2020 |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wanda Metropolitano |location = Madrid, Spain |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Max-Morlock-Stadion |location = Nuremberg, Germany |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = St. Jakob-Park |location = Basel, Switzerland |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich, Germany |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich, Germany |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = Play-off winner A or D |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Allianz Arena |location = Munich, Germany |attendance = |result = }} Players Current squad The following players were selected for the Euro 2020 qualifying matches against Belarus and Northern Ireland on 16 and 19 November 2019. Caps and goals correct as of: 19 November 2019, after the match against Northern Ireland. |caps=92|goals=0|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Barcelona|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=43|goals=3|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=GER}} |caps=29|goals=1|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=10|goals=2|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Hertha BSC||clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|goals=1|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=48|goals=3|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=96|goals=17|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=31|goals=3|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER}} |caps=29|goals=1|club=1899 Hoffenheim|clubnat=GER}} |caps=25|goals=11|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} |caps=37|goals=7|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|goals=11|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=13|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the Germany squad within the last 12 months and are still available for selection. |caps=24|goals=1|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} INJ |caps=6|goals=1|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=30|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} |caps=44|goals=13|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 16 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 16 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=51|goals=6|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} |caps=21|goals=5|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} ; Notes INJ Player withdrew from the squad due to an injury Current coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main List of German international players Managers :Main List of German international managers Honours Senior team * FIFA World Cup ** Winner (4) : '1954, 1974, 1990, 2014 ** Runner-up (4): 1966, 1982, 1986, 2002 ** Third place (4): 1934, 1970, 2006, 2010 ** Fourth place (1): 1958 * 'UEFA European Championship ** Winner (3): 1972, 1980, 1996 ** Runner-up (3): 1976, 1992, 2008 ** Semi-finals (3): 1988, 2012, 2016 * FIFA Confederations Cup ** Winner (1): 2017 ** Third place (1): 2005 * U.S. Cup ** Winner (1): 1993 Olympic team * Olympic football tournament ** Bronze Medal (1): 1988 External links * The "Mannschaft", official website at the DFB's website * The Germany national football team at UEFA.com * The Germany national football team at FIFA.com * Matches results by RSSSF * Most capped players by RSSSF * Reports for all official matches Category:UEFA international teams Category:Germany Category:International teams